


Status Effects (Pegoryu Edition)

by NextTrickAnvils



Series: P5 Status Effect Snippets [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Snippets, Status Effects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 10:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16532846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NextTrickAnvils/pseuds/NextTrickAnvils
Summary: How Akira and Ryuji deal with the Metaverse's various ailments.





	Status Effects (Pegoryu Edition)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey anyone remember when I did this for AkiHaru and said I'd like to bring this format back out for other ships? Well we are. Though I think I don't think I'll be doing anymore of these with any Akira ships since I dunno if I can come up with anything new with him. I do plan on doing this for one more Ryuji ship. As for others... who knows. *Shrugs*
> 
> Once again, liberties are taken for the sake of writing.

**DOWN**

There was no time to get up so Akira braced himself for the shadow's attack. However before it could strike, Ryuji bashed the shadow away with his nail bat.

 

**BURN**

Ryuji shudders as Akira gently applies the coolifier pack and hopes that he won't ask about the red on his face. He really doesn't want Akira realizing it had less to do with the burn and more to do with his big stupid crush.

 

** FREEZE **

As Akira continued to shiver, Ryuji pulls him closer and tries to remember all the things his mom would do when he was cold. He takes Akira's still gloved hands and rubs them. After a minute, Ryuji shyly looks up

"Uh... please tell me this is helping."

"I-i-it is..."

Akira lets out a sneeze but smiles, "I appreciate it, thanks."

 

**SHOCK**

"It's bullshit! Kidd uses electric spells so shouldn't I be like immune to getting shocked or something?"

If Ryuji could move something other than his face, he'd be crossing his arms. Akira chuckled as he used a discharge crystal on his ranting boyfriend, "I guess it's a mystery for the ages."

 

**DIZZY**

"Ack! Hey!"

Ryuji looks at Akira and is about to ask why the hell he nearly crashed into him until he notices him holding his head with a confused look on his face.

"S-sorry... can't... room spinning..."

"Oh shit. Here, hold my hand till somebody can help."

 

**SLEEP**

Ryuji's eyes flew open and he was greeted with the sight of Akira smiling and leaning over him.

"Morning sleepyhead. Had any pleasant dreams?"

"Sh-shaddup man."

Ryuji pouted and gently shoved Akira as he got up. Like hell he was gonna tell Akira about the dream that he actually had.

 

**FORGET**

He stares at the blonde next to him. He... he thinks he knows him? A look of anger crosses the blonde's face and for a moment he panics. The blonde summons some monkey like creature and he braces for the attack.

The lightning the creature shoots from its staff doesn't hit him but rather the other creature in front of them... and suddenly it all comes back to Akira.

 

**CONFUSE**

"Why did it take you so long to use Energy Drop!? Skull would have thrown away all our money if I didn't shout at you!"

Akira coughed and looked away. He really did not want to admit to Mona that he got distracted by the lost puppy look that Ryuji had under the spell's effect.

 

**DESPAIR**

"Y-you'll... you'll leave... just like everyone else."

Ryuji just pulls Akira closer as he keeps telling him that that'll never happen.

"Yes you will... no one ever stays."

"Day I abandon you is the day I kick my own ass. Your place is right next to me, don't forget." Ryuji replies just before placing a kiss on Akira's forehead

 

**FEAR**

"I... I saw my dad. I-it... it felt like I was that-that little kid who couldn't do anything and... and I..."

Before Ryuji could continue and say he was sorry for running away, Akira pulled him into a comforting hug.

"There's nothing for you to apologize for."

"But I..."

"It's alright Ryuji. I'm here for you."

Ryuji doesn't say anything else as he buries himself into Akira's shoulder and cries.

 

**RAGE**

Ryuji grabs Akira before he could lunge at the shadow.

"Dude chill! Oracle said that thing reflects physical, ya just gonna hurt yourself!"

Akira continued to growl and struggle against Ryuji's hold. It was at that moment that Ryuji decides that Rage is probably the worst ailment they could get in the Metaverse and that he never wants to see Akira like this again.

 

**HUNGER**

Usually the status ailments they encounter in the Metaverse wear off a few minutes after the shadow that inflicted it was beaten but this one seemed to be taking its time. Which is why Akira decided to sit in the back of the Monabus with Ryuji.

"Uuugh... dude, can... can we go for some ramen when we get out of here?" Ryuji asked as he clutched his stomach and leaned into Akira

"I think the ailment will be gone by then but sure, I'd love to."

 

**BRAINWASH**

Headbutting Akira to stop him from attacking everyone was probably the dumbest idea Ryuji ever had.

"Sk-Skull? Ow... what happened? Are-are you okay?"

But seeing Akira dropping his knife and going back to normal was worth the incoming headache.

 

**RATTLED**

Akira wouldn't say it out loud but he had to admit that it was kinda cute when Ryuji, after being turned into a mouse by the shadow's spell, climbed up onto his shoulder for protection.

Less cute was when the spell wore off and Akira nearly got himself crushed by his boyfriend.

"Uh... sorry dude."

**Author's Note:**

> Ya'll can find me on Tumblr @ http://nexttrickanvils.tumblr.com/


End file.
